Ember Barnes
|Background = grey |Border = limegreen |Username = LIL'WINDOWCLEANER |Usernickname = Crystal |Font Family = Palatino Linotype |Font Color = limegreen |Character Name = Ember Barnes |Border Color = limegreen |Full Name = Emberlyn Addy Barnes |Small Box Background = black |Small Box Border = limegreen |Small Box Font = limegreen |Parents = Paula and Derek Barnes |Siblings = none |Friends = none |Nicknames = Em, Ember |Birthday = April 2 |Age = 18 |Gender = female |Personality = Ember is a rude and sarcastic girl. Even though she stopped causing a lot of trouble, she still can be a bit mean and accidentally say hurtful things without realizing it. She rarely tells secrets, and hates being wrong. Her favorite game to play is to make someone blush. Ember regrets ever wanting to get revenge on her parents and never wants to see them again. She struggles to control her temper most of the time. |Family = Paula and Derek Barnes |Friends = none |Enemies = The Council |Romances = none yet |History = Paula and Derek Barnes were a troublesome couple. They were always getting in trouble somehow. It was mostly Derek, but Paula sometimes joined in. Paula stopped completely when she found out she was pregnant. Paula didn't want a child, but as soon as she gave birth to a baby girl, she fell in love with her. Ember was raised to be like her father in every possible way. She caused trouble all over the place. She would steal to feed her family, she would attack others when she felt like it, and she's do everything her parents told her so she could please them. Things became worse when Ember manifested as a Pyrokinetic. An uncontrollable one. She started burning buildings down on accident, including her house. Her parents somehow managed to convince the Council to give her a second chance. Then a third. Then a fourth. After several more chances, the Council was forced to banish Ember. Ember didn't care. She could still do the same things. After a year of being banished, Ember found out that her parents were the ones who asked the Council to finally banish her. Ember was furious and wanted revenge. When her chance to get revenge finally came, Ember realized she couldn't do it. She could cause trouble and steal things, but she wasn't able to actually hurt someone close to her. Ember ran away in tears. She hid her ability, and rarely went somewhere public. At the age of 18, Ember started going to public places. She stopped causing trouble, and tried to help others instead. Ember still kept her head down and rarely let her ability show. |Appearance = Ember has chestnut hair and teal eyes. She's usually wearing a cloak or hood to disguise herself. |Eye Color = teal |Hair Color = chestnut |Height = 5'7 |Model = Rhiannon Leigh Wryn |gallery = }} Category:Crystal Category:Elf Category:Teenager Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Teal Eyes Category:Chestnut Hair Category:Pyrokinetic Category:18-year-old Category:Roleplay Character Category:RP Character